Special Tactics and Mission Platoon
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=Heaven'sDevils SC2 Art2.jpg |imgsize=200px |leader=*Marcus Quigby *Tychus Findlay *Samantha Sanchez *Tyson |type= |founding= |constitution= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy (2488—2489) :4th Marines Regiment ::321st Colonial Rangers Battalion |strength= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= }} A Special Tactics and Mission Platoon (STM) (or 1st Platoon, Alpha Company), otherwise referred to as the "Heaven's Devils", was the first platoon of 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion, Alpha Company. History Formation The Special Tactics and Mission Platoon was formed during the Guild Wars on during the Battle of Turaxis II, from elements of the Thundering Third. During a Kel-Morian attack on Fort Howe, Lieutenant Colonel Javier Vanderspool, who was in command of the fortress, attempted to use Confederate forces disguised as Kel-Morian raiders to loot the fortress's armory, after which he'd sell the loot for himself. This was stopped by a squad under Sergeant Tychus Findlay, which included Lance Corporal Jim Raynor and Privates Hank Harnack, Ryk Kydd, Connor Ward and Max Zander. Together the squad stopped the raiders and stole the loot for themselves, returning only one truck to Vanderspool. However, Confederate command was unaware of this conflict, and promoted Vanderspool to full colonel. Though he suspected the squadron had stolen the loot for themselves, Vanderspool was unable to punish them without revealing his own criminal activity. Instead, he formed the Special Tactics and Mission Platoon, an elite specialist platoon, and put the entire squad involved in the truck raids in it. To keep an eye on his new squad, he inserted squad medic Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy, a crab addict, to report on their activities. The platoon received the latest armor and technology available to Confederate soldiers at the time. Its members immediately began training with CMC-230s, though the platoon (consisting of three squads) was understrength at the time.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Battle of KIC-36 One of the first major actions by the Special Tactics and Mission Platoon was the raid of Kel-Morian internment camp KIC-36, which held a large number of Confederate prisoners of war. However, in order to ensure that the prisoners were able to be organized in a quick fashion, Jim Raynor was sent into the camp in advance in order to prepare the prisoners for rescue. However, he was discovered, and submitted to torture. He was placed outside in order to serve as an example to the other inmates, when he was rescued by his platoon. The platoon then began their assault on the camp, liberating it and securing the prisoners. However, Kel-Morian hellhounds chased off the Confederate dropships sent to evacuate the camp. In response, the platoon used Kel-Morian armored personnel carriers to escape the camp with the prisoners. They were ambushed by the Snakehead Kommando, and harassed by light attack vehicles. The platoon was able to hold off the Snakeheads until Confederate Avengers arrive, destroying the commandos and saving the platoon. However, half of the STM platoon had been wiped out. Nonetheless, the group celebrated their victory at a local bar named Three Fingered Jack's. A dropship pilot they saved named Clair Hobarth named the platoon "Heaven's Devils" in honor of their victory. The name stuck, and all members of the platoon got tattoos in honor of their new moniker that night. The Third Battle of Polk's Pride After disastrous results trying to take Polk's Pride, the second largest city on Turaxis II, the Confederacy mounted for a third attack, using goliaths to establish bridges across the Paddick River as resocialized marines and the STM engaged the Kel-Morian position. Caught by surprise, the Kel-Morians were unable to respond in time, and the Confederates gained their position near the city. The STM warded away an assault of rippers on the Confederate artillery lines. The platoon them pushed through the Kel-Morian barricades, clearing them out using heavy weapons and armor, as they cleared the way deeper into the city. Eventually the squad made to the repository the Kel-Morians centralized their defense at, which was heavily defended by gauss cannons, but the leadership of Findlay and Jim Raynor, as well as the sniping skills of Ryk Kydd, cleared the way, allowing the Confederates to finally uproot the Kel-Morians from the city. In the aftermath, UNN reporter Max Speer was able to capture a picture of the Heaven's Devils after their victory. This image became a popular propaganda piece after the war and for years to come. Mutiny During the conflict, continued tensions between Colonel Vanderspool and the Heaven's Devils continued to rise. In order to prevent them from getting in the way of his profit schemes, Vanderspool installed kill switches in their CMC combat armor. However, this was discovered by squad mechanic Hiram Feek, who disarmed the devices and warned his squadmates about them. Meanwhile, Colonel Vanderspool devised a plan to make him rich and escape the conflict. Working with Kel-Morian Overseer Aaron Pax along with Errol Bennet, owner of Bennet Industries, he sought to steal a trainload of ardeon crystals and make off with them splitting it between the conspirators. The Heaven's Devils heard of this operation, and sought to stop their commander. This culminated in a massive battle at Korsy, where the Heaven's Devils engaged forces loyal to Vanderspool as well as the Kel-Morians who quickly betrayed Vanderspool when the train was in his grasp. During the battle, Seargent Fitz took Lisa Cassidy hostage, but Tychus knew of her betrayal, and attempted to kill both of them. However, he was stopped by Raynor, who had them pull back. The STM platoon stole a group of sabers, and held back Vanderspool's forces from the station housing the crystals. Vanderspool personally executed Max Zander, who was attempting to help civilians escape the conflict. Meanwhile, at the Port Horthra, where the crystals were to loaded offworld, the Kel-Morians damaged a portrenol fuel tank. Instead of exploding, it leaked the fuel into a large puddle. Meanwhile, the Kel-Morians also destroyed one of the Confederate dropships. Private Hank Harnack attacked a sloth, not noticing the fuel. The conflagration destroyed the sloth and severely wounded him as well. Private Ryk Kydd mercy-killed him. In a last ditch effort, Overseer Pax took Vanderspool and Cassidy hostage, thinking that would deter the STM from killing him. Ryk Kydd shot Vanderspool through the shoulder, killing Pax. Raynor and Findlay opened fire on the remaining Kel-Morians, killing Lisa Cassidy in the process. Vanderspool, wounded, pleaded for his life, but Raynor shot him, and the three surviving Heaven's Devils escaped the planet with the crystals that Vanderspool attempted to steal, abandoning the Confederate Marine Corps and becoming outlaws. Legacy Raynor and Tychus would go on to form their own outlaw gang, taking on the name of their old platoon as "Heaven's Devils." Ryk Kydd would go his own way, serving as an assassin. However, Colonel Vanderspool survived his encounter with the Heaven's Devils, though was confined to a machine. He attempted to hunt down the last members of the STM to obtain his revenge, but failed to kill Raynor and Tychus. After Tychus was imprisoned, Raynor hunted down Vanderspool and finished him off.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. The Heaven's Devils reputation as heroes persisted even among Terran Dominion soldiers after the .Dayton, Cameron. "Broken Wide." (March 5, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Broken Wide Accessed 2010-03-05. Known Members and Structure Command *Lieutenant Marcus Quigby *Lieutenant Samantha Sanchez *Lieutenant Tyson First Squad :Main article: Heaven's Devils squad *Sergeant Tychus Findlay *Lance Corporal Jim Raynor *Private Hank Harnack *Private Ryk Kydd *Private Connor Ward *Private Max Zander Second Squad *Sergeant Pinkham *Sergeant Stetman *Private Haster Third Squad No known members Unknown Squad *Private Pauley Associated Members *Petty Officer Third Class Lisa "Doc" Cassidy *Technician Hiram Feek Notes The old unit emblem depicted a zerg corpse, but the zerg were unknown to the terrans during the Guild Wars. The artwork has since been replaced with the current emblem, depicting human skulls. The Hells Angels is a motorcycle gang with a history of criminal activity. References Category:Confederate Armed Forces